Yūma Kuga/Image Gallery
Manga Designs Yuma infobox.png|Yūma's C-Class Trigger mode. Color Manga Chapter 001.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 002.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 009.png|On the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 019.png|On the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 023.png|On the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 028.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 28. Chapter 036.jpg|On cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 047.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 47. Chapter 051.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 062.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 063.jpg|On the Character Popularity Poll in Chapter 63. Chapter 076.jpeg|On the cover of Chapter 76. Chapter 104.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 104. WT 145.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 145. Chapter 170.png|On the cover of Chapter 170. Official Art Volume 01.png|On the cover of Volume 1. Volume 1 full.jpg|Full Cover. Volume 1 English.jpg|On the English cover of Volume 1. Volume 10.jpg|On the cover of Volume 10. WSJ 11,2013.jpg|On WSJ Issue 11, 2013 WSJ 15,2014.jpg|On WSJ Issue 15, 2014 WSJ 28,2014.jpg|On WSJ Issue 28, 2014 WSJ 44,2014.jpg|On WSJ Issue 44, 2014 WSJ 27,2105.jpg|On WSJ Issue 27, 2015 Bbf.jpg|On the cover of Border Briefing File WSJ 26,2016.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 26, 2016 JSQ Jan,2019.jpg|On the cover of Jump SQ Issue 1, 2019 7164754-202001.jpg|On the cover of Jump SQ issue 1, 2020 Manga Pages Yuma.png|Introducing himself in Chapter 1. Broke_trigger.png|Using Osamu's Raygust. Quadra_Bolt.png|Using Anchor + Bolt Quadra. File:Yuma.jpg|Talking to Chika. Rad.jpg|With a Rad in Chapter 11. Uma.png|Yūma wearing his hoodie, in Chapter 13. Chapter_17.png|On Chapter 17 Chapter_20.png|Yūma 4 years before the beginning of the series (Chapter 20). Yuma1.jpg|After battling Kirie Konami in Chapter 23. -_World_Trigger_Summer_Bangaihen_-.png WT Volume 5 Extra.jpg|Volume 5 Extra File:Bangaihen2.jpg Chapter 032.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 32. WT_38.jpg|With Tokieda in Chapter 38. File:WT_40.jpg|Before battling Midorikawa in Chapter 40. Chapter 064.jpg|Fighting Viza in Chapter 64 Tamakoma_Second.jpg|Mikumo Unit B-Class (Chapter 88). Yuma Manga.png|Yūma's new B-Class uniform (Chapter 88). Yuuma Full Guard manga.jpg File:WT_93.jpg|In Chapter 93. World Trigger 94.jpg|On Chapter 94. WT_96.jpg|During the Round 3 match in Chapter 96. WT_112.jpg|As Osamu and Inukai battle in the Round 4 match (Chapter 112). WT_114.jpg|Yūma vs. the other Attackers in the Round 4 match (Chapter 114). WT 115.jpg|Fighting Kageura in Chapter 115 Hound (Ninomiya).jpg|Facing Ninomiya in Chapter 115 Ninomiya no draw Asteroid.jpg Yuma Mantis1.jpg WT 120.jpg|Listening to Enedra in Chapter 120 WT 137.jpg|Listening to Osamu in Chapter 137 WT 138.jpg|Facing Katori in Chapter 138 WT 139.jpg|Chasing Katori Unit in Chapter 139 Yūma (Shield manga).png Bagworm (Yūma).png Teruya Hound.png WT 142.jpg WT 143.jpg Scorpion bandage.jpg Scorpion bandage 2.jpg Yuma Mantis (145).png Kashio Kogetsu2.jpg Ikoma Senkuu2.jpg Ikoma Senkuu.png Ikoma bringing down the house.jpg Mizukami Meteora.jpg Ikoma Senku cloud.jpg Mizukami Hound-.jpg Mizukami Asteroid.jpg Grasshopper catapult.jpg Oji Scorpion and Kuga Grasshopper.jpg Yuuma Scorpion finisher.jpg Yuuma defeats Oki.jpg Ikoma defeats Yuma.jpg Escudo Launch (170).png|Kuga and Hyuse prepare for the jump Hyuse & Yuma charge at Kageura (170).png Hyuse & Yuma vs. Kageura (170).png Hyuse delayed Viper (170).png Hyuse Shield (171).png Yuma defeats Kitazoe (171).png Murakami back Senkuu (172).png Yuma saves Hyuse (172).png Kuga bump offer (175).jpg Kuga Hyuse fist bump (175).jpg Obishima and Yuma sparring (181).jpg Obishima and Yuma sparring 2 (181).jpg Yuba Asteroid (181).jpg Chika and Yuuma escape Salamander (185).jpg Chika and Yuuma strike back (185).jpg Chika Affixed Shield.jpg|Yūma and Chika inside Chika's Affixed Shield Anime Designs Kuga01.png Kuga02.png Yuma anime.png Official Art File:C00679db.jpg Anime_Key_Visual.jpg kv.jpg Animedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|On Animedia Issue 10, 2014 (October). Otomedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|On Otomedia Issue 10, 2014 (October). Animedia 2014-11 Artwork.jpg|On Animedia Issue 11, 2014 (November). Animedia Feb, 2016.jpg|On Animedia Issue 02, 2016 (February). BR Volume 1.jpg|On the DVD/Blu-ray Volume 1 cover. BD Volume 1.jpg|On the Blu-ray Volume 1 Limited Edition cover. Egao no Riyū. Girigiri (Regular B).jpg|On Egao no Riyū./Girigiri's cover (Regular Edition B). Egao no Riyū. Girigiri (Limited B).jpg|On Egao no Riyū./Girigiri's cover (Limited Edition B). Ashita no Hikari (Anime).jpg|On Ashita no Hikari's cover (Anime Edition). Dream Trigger (anime).jpg|On Dream Trigger's cover (Anime Edition). WT OST.jpg 61d44661400dafc83fa59967f0474bab1575424364 full.jpg|In the season 2 visual 2018102201.jpg Screenshots Yuma Anime.jpg|Episode 1. Chika Amatori's Side Effect.jpg|With Chika in Episode 6. Kuga Shield Seal.png|Kuga's Shield seal Miwa Unit's Attack.jpg|Fighting Miwa Unit in Episode 7. Black Trigger.jpg|With Jin in Episode 8 Tamakoma's A-Class Members.jpg Tamakoma_Branch_episode.jpg|In Episode 10. The Determination of Each One.jpg|Mikumo Unit's formation (Episode 11. Official Border Enlistment.jpg|In Episode 17 Rank Battle! Midorikawa's Plan.jpg|In Episode 19 Clash! Yuma vs. Midorikawa.jpg|In Episode 20 Fierce Combat! The Battle of The Best.jpg|Defeating Visa with his normal body in Episode 34. Hero_and_Partner.jpg|In Episode 37. The_B-Class_Rank_Battles_Begin.jpg|Battling Yoshizato Unit in Episode 38. Start-Up! Mikumo Unit.jpg|Yūma's, Chika's and Osamu's matching B-rank uniforms in Episode 40. Yūma (Bagworm).jpg Episode_41.png|Dashing at Arafune using the Grasshopper (Episode 41). Yuuma Full Guard anime.png Yuma_vs_Murakami.jpg|Fighting Murakami in Episode 42. Yūma_vs._Murakami_vs._Kumagai.jpg|Yūma vs. Murakami vs. Kumagai (Episode 45). Murakami_vs_Yūma.jpg|Fighting Murakami in Episode 46. Yuma Mole Claw anime.png|Leg Blade in Episode 46 Standard Scorpion.png|In Episode 46 Sample Screenshot 47.jpg|Meeting Nasu Unit after their match, in Episode 47. Sample_Screenshot_48.jpg|Commemorating their victory (Episode 48) Sample_Screenshot_49.jpg|Facing Xeno (Episode 49) Mikumo and Ergates.jpg|In Episode 50 Sample Screenshot 52.jpg|In Episode 52 Sample Screenshot 54.jpg|In Episode 54 Sample Screenshot 58.jpg|In Episode 58 Sample Screenshot 59.jpg|In Episode 59 Sample Screenshot 63.jpg|In Episode 63 Sample Screenshot 64.jpg|In Episode 64 Sample Screenshot 65.jpg|In Episode 65 Mikumo Unit (anime).jpg Sample Screenshot 69.jpg|In Episode 69 Kogetsu (Okudera).jpg Shield (Okudera).jpg Tsuji Senkuu anime.png Ninomiya no draw anime.png Yūma (Shield).jpg Yuma Mantis anime.png Sample Screenshot 70.jpg|In Episode 70 Sample Screenshot 71.jpg|In Episode 71 Sample Screenshot 73.jpg|In Episode 73 Animated Gifs Yuma's armor.gif|Activating his Black Trigger Yuma_boost.gif|Using Boost in episode 1. Yuma Trigger off.gif|Deactivating his Black Trigger (episode 1). World-Trigger-CM-1.gif|Revealing he's a Neighbor in episode 1 (originally from the CM). Yuma_recovery.gif|Recovering after being hit by a car (episode 2). Yuma_Raygust.gif|Using Osamu's Raygust (episode 3). Jin Kuga Mikumo.gif|Meeting Jin for the first time (episode 6). Yosuke_Spear.gif|Dodging Yoneya's spear attack (episode 7). Miwa_Kogetsu.gif|Defending from Miwa's Kogetsu attack (episode 7). Yuma_vs_Miwa_Unit.gif|Fighting Miwa Unit (episode 7). Narasaka Eaglet.gif|Sniped by Narasaka (episode 8), Yuma-0.gif|Using Anchor + Bolt Quadra (episode 8). Yuma_Unknown_Trigger.gif|Yūma 4 years before the beginning of the series (episode 10). Yuma_Scorpion_C-Class.gif|Training with Konami in episode 12. Yuma_Lie_Detector.gif|Seeing through Midorikawa's lies (episode 19). Shun vs Kuga0.gif|Yūma vs Shun Midorikawa (episode 20). Yuma_Dual_Scorpion.gif|Using two Scorpions (episode 22). Kuga Bound Sesta.gif|Bound Sesta. Kuga Boost Double.gif|Boost Double. Kuga Bound Double.gif|Bound Double. Kuga Chain1.gif|Chain. Bolt + Boost.gif|Bolt + Boost. Yuma Dodge.gif|Yūma dodges Organon's attacks. Organon's_Power.gif|Bisected by Viza. Yuma vs. Yoshizato Unit.gif|Dispatching Yoshizato Unit Yuma Grasshopper.gif|Dodging Tsutsumi's attacks with Grasshopper (episode 41). Murakami Thruster 2.gif|Murakami escapes from Yūma. Yuma Scorpion.gif Yuma x Kou x Kuma.gif|Battling Murakami and Kumagai (episode 45). Murakami_slams_Yuma.gif|Yūma being repelled by Murakami's Raygust. Yuma vs Murakami.gif|Battling Murakami (episode 46). Yuma Pinball.gif Yuma launches Murakami.gif Kogetsu (Koarai).gif|Battling Okudera and Koarai. Miscellaneous Promotional Artwork Yuma_and_Osamu.png Volume_1_poster.jpg|On the Volume 1 Poster BonchiAge_x_World_Trigger.jpg|BonchiAge × World Trigger Package01.png World Trigger Sheet.jpg Wallpapers December 2013 Calendar.jpg|On the December 2013 Calendar February 2014 Calendar.jpg|On the February 2014 Calendar Main_Characters.jpg Mikumo_Unit.jpg Yuma School Uniform.jpg|Yūma in his school uniform. Neighbor_Yuma.jpg|Yūma in Black Trigger Mode. Yuuma C-Class.jpg|Yūma's C-Class Trigger mode. Other Boost_-_Double_-_Strength.gif|In the vomic. Site Navigation Category:Image Gallery Category:Yūma Kuga Images Category:Yūma Kuga